


Fuck Me Like You Mean It

by eversinceniall



Series: Fuck Me Like... [1]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Arguing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kellin Bottoms, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Vic Tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: Kellin is oblivious, and Vic likes to push his buttons. Hate sex ensues.





	Fuck Me Like You Mean It

"He fucking asked her out. Can you believe that?" Kellin asked angrily as he walked the halls with his best friend, Justin.

"Maybe he likes her." Justin suggested, hoping to deflect the rant that he knew Kellin was bound to go on about his arch nemesis, Vic Fuentes.

Which was an utter mistake to say, because Kellin threw his hands up in the air, and turned on him. "Whose side are you on? Vic doesn't like her; he just knows I do and he doesn't want me to have her."

"That's sort of a ridiculous assumption to make, don't you think?" Justin asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

Kellin shook his head. "It's not! I know you don't believe me, but that's because you didn't know Vic in high school. He did the exact same thing our junior year, and now he's doing it again here at college."

Justin shrugged, slinging his book bag over his shoulder in one smooth movement. "If it bothers you so much, then confront him."

"You're right." Kellin exclaimed, his eyes lighting up, and his words laced with determination. "I'm not going to let that douche get away with this."

"You know, I don't understand why you're so upset he asked Danielle out anyway."

"What do you mean?" Kellin inquired.

"You barely like her. I'm starting to think that you're only upset because you want something to fight with Vic about." Justin said lightly. He was only being honest, but Kellin didn't react well to the truth sometimes, and he knew that.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kellin asked, feeling his temper rise at the implication of Justin's words.

"I'm just saying, I think you're jealous because Vic is going out with someone, not the other way around."

Kellin scoffed. "So what? You think I like him or something?"

"'Hate is just love in denial.'" Justin quoted with a know-it-all grin.

"You need to stop spouting bullshit quotes, dude. You look like a total ass."

Justin rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course. Thanks for walking me to class." Kellin pressed a sloppy kiss to his best friend's cheek, their heated debate forgotten. "Always here for me."

Justin smiled fondly and walked in the opposite direction, giving one last wave before he disappeared around the corner.

Kellin walked into the room. His professor was at the front of the room, though class hadn't started yet.

He took a seat in the middle of the classroom, in an area that was isolated from the rest of the students. He didn't want anyone to attempt to engage him in conversation, because he needed to pay attention in this class.

However, Kellin knew that the likelihood of that happening was low, because Vic was in this class, too. And Vic always found a way to fuck with him.

Kellin pulled out a notebook and turned to a clean page, beginning to doodle idly as he waited for class to begin. Mostly, he just drew penises.

There was a creaking of the chair beside him, and then the thud of books being slammed onto the desk.

When Kellin glanced up from his notebook, Vic was there. Their eyes met and Vic smirked, slinging his arm around Kellin's shoulder and tugging him uncomfortably close.

"Hello, babe. How are you doing?" He asked, his smirk turning into a full blown grin.

"Don't call me babe, you actual piece of shit." Kellin growled, tearing himself away from Vic's embrace.

Just the sight of Vic, grinning all cockily, eyes gleaming, made Kellin feel sick to his stomach. Or maybe those were butterflies. The line between love and hate became blurry sometimes.

"Someone is PMSing. What did I do?"

Kellin was about to give a snarky response, but then the professor's voice from the front of the room reached his ears, and he closed his mouth.

He didn't quite feel like dealing with Vic's shit today, so he angled his body away from the other boy's and focused his attention elsewhere.

The professor began his lecture, and Kellin was fully absorbed until he felt the sharpness of an elbow digging into his side.

He flinched, but didn't react, knowing Vic was just fucking with him, and he wasn't about to give the older boy the reaction he was trying for.

There was another touch, soft fingers grabbing his skin and pinching hard, to the point where Kellin could barely contain his yelp. He had to clench his hand around his pencil to keep from stabbing Vic with it.

"Don't ignore me," Vic hissed, warm breath hitting the black haired boy's ear. He brushed his lips against the shell of Kellin's ear, and then his tongue darted out and licked Kellin's neck.

Kellin jumped away, because his pants were beginning to tighten in the groin region, and that was not okay. He knew this was just another tactic of Vic's to annoy the hell out of him, but the feel of Vic's teeth nipping at his earlobe sent unwelcome shivers down Kellin's spine.

"Did you fucking lick me?" Kellin asked, slamming his pencil down on the desk and turning to face the asshole. "And bite me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Of all the ways Vic had chosen to irritate him in the past, biting and breathing in his ear was not one of them. If Kellin didn't know any better, he might even think the older boy was trying to seduce him.

The professor went silent, glaring at the two boys in annoyance. Kellin hadn't realized how loud he had spoken, but now all eyes were on he and Vic, curious and nosy.

"Will you shut up?" Vic said, casting a glance around the room, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of eyes watching them. "Do you have to be so loud? God, you're such an idiot."

Kellin's blood boiled, because he was not a fucking idiot. He knew he was smart, and that should have been enough to keep him from bursting, but it wasn't. "Really? I'm the idiot? That's rich, coming from the person who was one F away from failing high school."

He regretted the words the instant they were out of his mouth, and even more so when hurt flashed in Vic's eyes.

The laughter of his peers seemed to echo in Kellin's ears, and he wanted to tell them to shut up, that it wasn't even funny.

"Go to hell, Kellin." Vic snarled, the chair screeching against the floor as he stood. He threw his bag over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

Kellin's stomach churned with guilt and unease. He shouldn't feel bad for hurting the person he was supposed to hate, but he did.

Throughout the remainder of the class, he tried his best to pay attention, but his gut was nagging at him. He felt awful.

Once dismissed, instead of heading in the direction of his next class, Kellin made a beeline for the dorms.

The only reason he knew which one belonged to Vic was because his close friend, Jack, shared a room with the jerk.

Kellin didn't even know if Vic would be there, because for all he knew the older boy could have went to his next class already or even ventured off campus. But he figured it was worth a shot, and pounded his fist against the door.

Vic opened the door, and Kellin would have sighed in relief if it weren't for the anger evident across the older boy's face. Vic was tense, his entire body rigid, and his features morphed into those of pure disgust when he saw Kellin.

Knowing Vic was likely to slam the door in his face, Kellin shoved his way into the room before the other boy had the chance.

Vic turned on him. "What the fuck are you doing here, Kellin? Did I not make myself clear when I said go to hell? You made a fool out me."

"I'm sorry, okay? I went too far. But -"

"But what?" Vic asked, cutting him off. His eyes were blazing with anger, and the veins in his arms were  prominent. Despite, his advantage in height, for the first time Kellin was afraid of the older boy.

"You are a fucking idiot," Vic continued. "You think you're so much better than me, because you're a straight A student and you graduated high school on the honor's roll four years in a row. And you might be smart when it comes to books, but the truth is, when it comes to the real world, to the things that matter, you don't know shit."

By the time Vic had finished, his face was merely inches from Kellin's own, and it was unsettling. The older boy was breathing hard, and standing too close for comfort. Kellin put both hands on his chest and shoved him back.

"Oh, fuck you, Vic. It's not my fault that you didn't give a shit about your grades back in high school - that you spent your time getting high and fooling around. So don't act like I'm some naive fool and don't you dare blame me for your mistakes, because I worked hard for those grades and you didn't even try." Kellin spat, his face flushing with the heat of his words.

Still feeling unsatisfied with what he had said, Kellin went on, stabbing his pointer finger into Vic's chest, which was surprisingly hard. "And don't act like this is my fault. You were the one who decided to fuck with me in class. You're always there, invading my life, going after the things I want because you know I want them."

"Like what?" Vic smirked, and caught Kellin's wrist with his hand, holding it in place. "Like Danielle? I fucked her good, you know. She screamed my name."

Kellin's blood boiled with jealousy, to the point where he could almost feel it running through his veins. He didn't know whether it was because Vic slept with Danielle, or Danielle slept with Vic, and the confusion made him even angrier.

"You did not." Kellin said in disbelief, because maybe Vic was lying to him, another ploy to push his buttons. And god, Vic knew all the right buttons to push.

"I did." Vic whispered, leaning forward until he was close enough that Kellin could feel the older boy's breath hitting his face. "Just ask Jack, and I'm sure he'll tell you."

Kellin felt himself tense up at the close promixity of the other boy and then his words registered, and Kellin felt disgusted.

Disgusted and infuriated, because Vic wasn't lying. He wouldn't have told Kellin to ask Jack if he was.

"You fucking whore!" Kellin shouted, and he went to punch Vic, but the older boy's reflexes were fast and he caught Kellin's hand with his own.

Now with both hands in Vic's grip, Kellin struggled to free himself of the brown haired boy's hold.

Vic was stronger, and he clasped Kellin's wrists to his chest, resisting the younger boy's efforts to break away with ease. "Did you really think I was going to let you punch me?" He taunted.

"You deserve it. You deserve to get fucked up." Kellin spit at him. "I swear to god, if you don't let me go, I'll -"

"You'll what, Kellin? In case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in the position to be doing anything."

God, Kellin hated him. More than anything, he wished he could make the older boy bleed, wanted to split his lip open and watch the blood pour out.

"Fuck you." Kellin said, staring Vic right in the eye and imagining the other boy dying a slow painful death.

Vic was completely unaffected by Kellin's choice of words. Instead of reacting negatively, he simply raised an eyebrow, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"If you insist."

Then his mouth was crashing onto Kellin's, licking and nipping at the younger boy's lips in a way that was so good Kellin whimpered.

He should have pulled away, shoved Vic off him and slapped the shit out of the older boy. But he didn't, and he didn't know why. All he did know was that it felt good, and he didn't want to stop.

Their teeth clashed in a way that should have been painful, but Kellin didn't care, pushed himself further into the older boy's touch. He bit down on Vic's bottom lip, tugging until he could feel blood seep onto his tongue, rejoicing in the taste of copper and iron.

Vic hissed at the pain, and licked his way into Kellin's mouth, his tongue sliding against Kellin's own. The older boy's hands trailed down his body, settling on Kellin's ass, and groping, squeezing.

"Always wanted to touch this ass of yours." Vic said in a husky voice, massaging the younger boy's cheeks.

Kellin whimpered at Vic's words. His mind was clouded with lust, and all he could focus on was getting Vic to touch him. He needed to be touched.

Kellin whined as Vic grinded against him. He could feel Vic's cock straining against his jeans, and when the older boy rubbed their crotches together, Kellin could barely see straight.

"Oh my god," he moaned into Vic's mouth, winding his arms around the older boy's neck to play with the hair there at the base.

Vic chuckled, sliding his hand in between their bodies to brush his fingers against the bulge in Kellin's pants. He traced Kellin's cock through the fabric, teasing.

"Jesus Christ, will you just touch me already?" Kellin complained, rutting against Vic's hand, searching for friction.

"You act like you've never been touched before." Vic said, moving his hand away completely.

Kellin wanted to tear his hair out. He was so hard that it hurt, to the point where he felt like he was going to explode.

"That's because I fucking haven't, you dick." Kellin hissed. His frustration at Vic's teasing was transforming into anger. At this point, he had enough anger to last a lifetime.

"Are you-" Vic looked puzzled. "Are you a virgin?"

Kellin wasn't ashamed. "Yes. Though if things go the way I'm hoping, then I won't be for long."

"Fuck, that's so hot." Vic breathed and then he was kissing Kellin again. He shoved his hand down Kellin's jeans, and gripped his cock, stroking the tender member up and down, and flicking his wrist in a way that made Kellin gasp.

"Fuck me." Kellin begged. "Please, I want you inside me."

Kellin wasn't normally one to beg, and he never thought he would be pleading for something from Vic, much less for the older boy to fuck him. But everything felt so amazing, and Vic was so attractive Kellin wanted to cry. How he had never seen it before, he didn't know, but now he ached for the brown haired boy to just fuck him, hard and fast.

When Vic didn't make a move to do anything of the sort, Kellin resorted to taunting him. If there was one way to get something out of Vic Fuentes, it was to tell him he couldn't do said thing.

"You can't do anything right, can you? Can hardly graduate high school, so I don't know why I thought you'd be able to fuck me the way I want to be fucked." Kellin paused, and began to pull away from Vic's grip. "Maybe I should go find someone else, someone who will fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk."

He had barely taken a step back when Vic's hand was on his hip, the other on his waist as he pulled the younger boy against him, their bodies flush together.

Vic held onto him, his fingers digging into Kellin's sides hard, in a show of possessiveness.

"You're such a needy little bitch. No one is going to touch you. No one but me." Vic growled, sucking on the curve of Kellin's collarbone, marking him.

"Then do it." Kellin said.

"Take your clothes off." Vic ordered.

Kellin complied, tugging his flannel over his head, and kicking his jeans off to the side, until he was left in only his boxers. He discarded those, too, leaving him standing naked and vulnerable. Normally he would have been self-concious and insecure about another person seeing him nude, but this was Vic, and he didn't care what Vic thought. At least he didn't think he did.

By the time he was done removing his clothes, he saw that Vic had taken his off, too, and was left in just a pair of boxers.

Vic didn't hesitate in pushing the younger boy against the wall, making Kellin's back hit the wall hard enough to bruise.

The only thing standing in between skin on skin contact were Vic's flimsy pair of boxers, and Kellin wanted them gone.

Kellin hooked his fingers in the waistband and tugged them down, allowing Vic's cock to spring free.

He reached down, aware of Vic's eyes tracking his every movement, and grasped Vic's length in his hand. He heard Vic's breath catch in his throat, and took that as a greenlight.

Kellin ran his hand up and down, noting that his hand looked small against Vic, just barely able to wrap his hand around the older boy's length. He paid particular attention to the vein on the underside of Vic's cock, and flicked his wrist the way Vic had done to him earlier.

Vic seemed to like it, groaning in pleasure. Kellin kept going, focusing on the way Vic's eyes fluttered shut, and his lips parted around a gasp. In that moment, it was hard to hate something so beautiful.

Kellin took his hand away, and Vic seemed to understand what the younger boy wanted.

"Stupid fucking lube." He swore and he started towards the nightstand beside his bed. Kellin grabbed his wrist before he got very far, and tugged him close once again.

"I don't really need lube or stretching." Kellin admitted.

Vic raised an eyebrow in questioning, not understanding what the younger boy was implying.

Kellin huffed a breath. "I fingered myself in the shower this morning."

"Oh." Vic said, eyes wide with surprise, but he didn't say anything else before reconnecting their lips.

He placed his hands on Kellin's thighs, and the black hair boy wrapped his legs around Vic's waist as he was hoisted into the air.

Vic's hand trailed down, his fingers brushing against Kellin's hole, and then he felt the tip of Vic's cock nudging his entrance. "Gonna fuck you so good." He whispered.

Kellin took a deep breath, and then Vic was pushing in until his hips were fitted snuggly against the younger boy's ass.

It stung, because Vic's cock was much bigger than Kellin's fingers, but Kellin had a pain kink anyway. He was given time to adjust, and then Vic pulled out and pushed himself back, causing the black haired boy to gasp and dig his fingers into Vic's back.

It was weird to think that he was losing his virginity, the thing that he had held onto so tightly for the past nineteen years of his life. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex, he'd just never found the right person, the right time. As to whether Vic was the right person or not, Kellin didn't know. But he didn't have much time to think before Vic was thrusting into him again.

Pleasure flooded through him right down to the tip of his toes as Vic's cock rubbed against a certain place just right.

"You feel so good." Vic moaned. "So tight. I always knew you would be."

Kellin whimpered, and he knew that there was something strange about what Vic said, but he was too consumed in pleasure to focus.

So instead he buried his face into the crook of Vic's neck, and marked his neck with several love-bites. He wanted to have a claim on the older boy, wanted people to see these marks for days afterwards, even if Vic wasn't technically his.

"Oh god, harder." Kellin said, "Fuck me like you hate me."

Vic laughed right next to Kellin's ear, his breath heavy. "I do hate you."

"Then fuck me like you mean it." The younger boy demanded.

Vic placed his hands on Kellin's thighs, and pounded into him repeatedly, the sound of his hips hitting Kellin's ass and their heavy moans echoing throughout the room.

He thrust himself deep, hitting that place inside of Kellin over and over again until the younger boy felt himself begin to fall apart.

Vic sped up, pushing himself in and out of Kellin so hard and fast that it hurt, but Kellin loved every moment of it.

It only took a few more thrusts before Vic was coming inside of him, and Kellin followed shortly thereafter, screaming Vic's name as he came and muffling said scream by biting Vic's shoulder until he drew blood.

They stayed there for a few minutes after, breathing hard and coming down from their highs.

Vic set Kellin down on his feet, and Kellin wobbled, his legs weak and unsteady. He stumbled his way over to what he knew was Vic's bed and laid down on his back, exhausted. The older boy followed behind him, settling down on the mattress beside him, his shoulder knocking into Kellin's.

"Well that was definitely the best fuck I've ever had." Kellin said, closing his eyes.

Though his eyes were closed, he could picture the cocky grin spread across Vic's face. "I'm the only fuck you've ever had."

"Fuck you," Kellin said without any real malice.

"I just did."

Kellin laughed, running a hand through his sweaty hair, and looked at the boy beside him. "I can't believe I let you fuck me. I hate you."

"Hate sex is the best sex." Vic said. "I hate you, too, by the way, but a fuck is a  fuck."

"Yeah," Kellin said. "I guess it is."

Though he had never imagined losing his virginity to the person he despised, he found that he didn't regret it. Even if that did mean Vic held it over his head for the rest of his life.

"I should go," Kellin said as he began to  put his clothes on. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror beside Vic's bed, and nearly groaned. His hair was messy, his lips red and bitten raw; he looked like the definition of a person who had just had sex.

"Kellin, wait." Vic spoke up, just as the younger boy's hand touched the doorknob. "In case you were wondering, you're one of the best fucks I've ever had, too."

Kellin ducked his head, and didn't say anything in response as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

But once he was out of sight, he couldn't contain the goofy smile that stretched across his lips.


End file.
